


Lost On You [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy do these beautiful disaster gays have a struggle working their shit out, Embedded Video, Epilepsy Warning, Excessive amounts of hand-holding for people who are enemies most of the show, F/F, Fanvids, Song: Lost On You (LP)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: All they ever wanted was each other.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lost On You [Fanvid]




End file.
